


Free Time

by pooplio



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooplio/pseuds/pooplio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kukui has too much free time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

The problem with Kukui was that he was smart. Prodigiously, effortlessly smart. The youngest of his colleagues by a good five years, but lacking ambition now that he’d ascended his coveted position of regional professor. He knew exactly what he had to do to get the funds and recognition that he wanted, and where to draw the line so that he didn’t get more than he needed. Dolling up his findings for other people was boring and, moreover, a waste of time to him. He didn't like jumping through hoops and he didn't like being made to slow down just because other people couldn't keep up, so while he had respect for his fellow scientists, he had little regard for the scientific process or the community at large. 

"Even so," you said, "I can't support you just sitting on your findings." It was something you said often as one of his aides and, as experience had shown you, completely futile. 

“If I make too much of a name for myself, they’ll expect more and more from me. Give an inch and they take a mile,” he said, lips grazing your neck. “And I like my free time.”

“Mm.” Whiskers scratched your clavicle and you had to fight a shiver, but you managed to sound unimpressed. “Someday you'll burst from all that hot air."

He just chuckled and kissed his way up to your ear. You squirmed, but your positioning, pinned against the railing on his balcony, his hands resting over yours on the metal, prevented you from getting far. You let out a short sigh, looking a rainbow eucalyptus absently. There weren’t a lot on the island, but Kukui liked them, so he always made sure to have a few around. Evidently going for the obvious was too tacky.

“And anyway,” you said, “you’re already a household name, _Professor_.” 

He smiled against you. “I’m no Samuel Oak.”

_Thank god for that._

A nip forced a gasp past your lips, and he pulled away for just long enough to shoot you a smirk. Three years together and he’d been able to read you like a book since day one. You rolled your eyes. 

“How long are you going to wear those damn glasses?” You pulled a hand out from under his, then reached up to slip them off his face and into his jacket pocket. “They’re always getting in the way.”

“All the better to see you with.”

“Get rid of the hat, too.”

You had only just snatched it off his head when he pressed his hips into yours, and his sweatpants left very little to the imagination. His cock pressed hard into you, and your own hips arched up to meet his, biting your lip against a premature moan. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, not yet.

The hat was abandoned before you could think to drop it.

“A-and your pants,” you said, but this time it was a bit more of a struggle to keep your voice level, and your cheeks flushed as you swept your hand down from his deltoids to his pectorals to his abs, then further still, to tug at his waistband. A tad wanton, yes, but it’d been a while and you’d been looking forward to this. 

So, unfortunately, had Kukui, and as always he had his own ideas for how things were going to play out. He reached down to move your hand away, twining your fingers together gently. He leaned closer, and you could smell the beach on him, feel the heat radiating from his body. He was like a second sun, except instead of shining down on you, he was shining into you, unbearably hard and soft at the same time. Had it really only been two weeks?

“You first,” he said. “And not just the pants. Everything.”

As much as you didn’t want to accept defeat, you couldn’t think up a suitable retort faster than your hands freed themselves and cast your shirt aside, and you’d all but given in by the time they found your jeans. You fumbled with the buttons for a second before you realized Kukui was lowering himself, getting down on his knees for you, and as his hands replaced yours, your eyes met.

“I could tear these to shreds if I wanted to.”

“God damn it, Kukui.” You hoped he couldn’t feel the surge of blood to your cock, but his grin suggested otherwise, and he kissed your navel as he unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, primly.

“How’s that, princess?”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

“Ooh, I’m scared.” Even when clouded by lust, his eyes were sharp, and you’d have been diamonds even if you didn’t have to deal with the dampness of his breath against you. “Or what?”

“I don’t—I just— _Kuk_ —” The whine was cut from your throat mid-way and replaced with a breathless moan as he pulled down your boxers and dragged his tongue up your cock from base to tip. He wrapped a hand around it and pumped slowly, kissing the shaft between strokes. Your hand found his head, but before you could give into the temptation to push him closer, a not-so-gentle suggestion to stop fucking teasing you already, his free hand untangled your fingers from his hair and placed it back on the bar behind you.

“Hold on tight,” he said. “I’m taking you for a ride.”

“We’ll see who rides who,” you said, but your voice had lost its fight. Your grip tightened on the bar, and as you felt his tongue touch your skin again you let your head tilt backwards. It was mid-day, clear skies with a soft westward breeze, and the sun was blazing through the leaves above you. Whether it was from Kukui running his tongue along the contour of your prepuce or the suns glare, your eyelids fluttered closed, just in time to feel yourself enveloped in wet, mindless paradise. The relieved moan that drifted from you was half a sigh. You moved your hips forward to drive yourself in further into Kukui’s mouth, half-surprised when he relented and let it slide in as far as was comfortable before bobbing his head languidly up and down the length. 

“ _Kukui._ ” Your hands ached to touch him.

He slowed, gaze wandering up to meet yours, and you could feel his lips tighten to match the smirk in his eyes. “Hmm?” he hummed, the vibrations sending shivers down your spine, and it was as much as you could take.

Your hands flew off the rails and caught the lapels of his jacket, pulling him up and against you. Mouths met mouths and tongues tasted tongues. Skin, feverish from the need and the heat, pressed against skin and you scrambled across the terrain of his body again. He explored you in kind, invading your mouth and running his hands down your back to cup your ass, and made no effort to stop you this time as you tugged his sweatpants down.

It was your turn to tease, but you lacked the restraint, going straight for his dick and relishing in the way his breath caught in his throat and his hand tightened its grip on your ass reflexively. But it wasn’t nearly enough. You focused your attention on the head, jerking at the wrist to minimize the stroke and maximize the speed. His breath grew ragged, and you felt him wander further, fingers massaging your hole. They prodded questioningly, but he suddenly stiffened and pulled away.

“I, uh, fuck. I forgot the lube. Do you wanna...?”

A frustrated groan left you, and your head fell down to the crook of his neck. “I don’t care,” you muttered. “As long as you’ve got a condom, I don’t care.” You’d regret it afterward, but for the moment you lacked the prudence to mind.

“You sure?” he asked, but you could feel his restraint evaporating with every passing second. He didn’t wait around for your response before his fingers found their place again, and as one of them finally penetrated you distracted yourself by lining his neck with nips and kisses.

“Let me know if I’m going too fast,” he said as he moved his finger in and out, and the burning seemed to set your body on fire. 

“I will, stupid,” you whispered against him, leaning away from the rail to give him easier access. “Idiot.”

Once you were a bit more pliable, he slid a second finger in, and the two began scissoring and working in tandem, the burn quelling until all that was left was the excitement for what came next. You moved your hips along with his fingers, trying to get them deeper, closer to that one spot that you knew he could reach if the position were just a little less awkward. But even Kukui had his limits, and as your ass twitched around his fingers in anticipation, he moaned quietly and withdrew them to his pocket.

“Turn around.” His voice was husky and you obeyed effortlessly as it weighted against you. Plastic crinkled and then squealed, followed by his cock leaving its comfortable position against your crack, and his hand pushed you forward, bending you over the rail. It was a long way to the ground, and your hands shot once again to the warm metal, gripping tightly just as something hard prodded you. Kukui rested a hand on your hip and you waited for him to push in, but he just leaned down and bit your neck, eliciting a gasp.

“Tell me you want it.”

“What?”

“Say you want my cock,” he whispered into your ear. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

So it was this game again. No matter how many times he did this, he never seemed to get enough of it, and somehow you never seemed to expect it either. “Fuck you,” you breathed as you leaned back, moaning as you impaled yourself on him.

Kukui made a muffled noise, abandoning his willpower for the single stroke it took him to thrust the rest of himself in. Fingers could hardly compare, and you curled your toes against the pain, carefully regulating your breathing as you forced yourself to relax.

“Sorry,” he said, giving you a spank. “Punishment.”

It still hurt, but you clenched down around him in retaliation, letting out a surprised cry as it caused him to grip your hip tighter and thrust so desperately it knocked you forward against the railing. 

“Sh-shit.”

“I’d… advice you not to do that again. Not if you want me to start slow.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

He grunted and reached around to wrap a hand around your shaft again, working his hand in as long and leisurely a fashion as he worked his dick in and out of you. By the time the pain disappeared, you were alternating between bucking against his hand and pushing back against him to try and more of _something_. He’d gotten a better grip on his composure by then, though, and refused to give it for free. After a certain amount of time, he pulled out completely, thumb tracing lazy circles against your skin.

“ _Kukui._ ”

“Say it.”

An irritated whine left your throat. You were past the point of caring. “Fuck me! Okay? Right now. I-I need it. Bad.”

“Need what?”

“Your…” The last dregs of your self-respect clung desperately to the word as it tried to leave your throat, and you closed your eyes against the flush that spread across your face. “Fuck you. Don't make me beg, _please_ , y-you know what I want.”

He laughed, and you moaned as he started jerking you off again, faster this time. “Sorry, I guess I got carried away.”

“Make it up to me.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Fff _fuck_ ,” you drawled, the ‘you’ cut off by the sensation of him thrusting in, not quite as suddenly but certainly faster than before, all the way to the hilt. You braced yourself against the rails as he brought himself in a second time, just as forcefully, and he wrapped an arm around you to keep you from stumbling.

This time there was no stopping. You both were too far gone to consider it, swept away by the blissful repetition and the screaming heat in your groins. You harmonized your pleasure with the sweet percussion of skin meeting skin and Kukui provided backup vocals—quieter, more guttural, but equally essential to the music you were making. Hopefully the neighbors were out.

Even with him holding you in place, the force of his thrusts saw the both of you slowly crawling forward, until you were once again pinned at the hips to the railing, and you leaned over it as far as gravity would safely allow. With the metal doing the job for him, Kukui’s arm left your waist, and his hand moved to cover yours. Your heart pounded in your ears and there was something you wanted to tell him in that moment, but your blood was rushing too fast and you couldn’t quite grasp what it was that wanted to leave you. You settled for a long moan.

“I’m,” you gasped, and although you couldn’t finish the thought, Kukui nodded.

“Me too,” he grunted, picking up the pace and practically lifting you from the ground. Your prostate throbbed and you tightened down around him, feeling water build up behind the dam until it finally crumbled and your vision went white. Your body jerked as you shot your load, sucking in breath through your teeth as the high washed over you, and you didn’t notice Kukui had let go of your cock until you felt his cum-slicked hand against yours. He leaned over you, pinning you with his entire body, and didn’t give you time to come down from your high before overwhelming you again. He slammed into you wildly, making the rail creak under you with every movement, and through the haze of pleasure it occurred to you that it might actually break under the pressure.

But it was Kukui that broke first, only a few thrusts later, trembling as his orgasm washed over him and left him panting and moaning quietly against the back of your neck. You gave him a moment before slipping your hands out from under his, flexing the circulation back into them as you turned around.

“I’m going to be so mad at you later.”

He laughed breathlessly. “You want me to be gentler next time?”

You pressed your lips against his, reaching down to pull the condom off with a snap. “I didn’t say that.”

“Then don’t complain.”

“Or, even better, how about you don’t forget to buy lube next time?” You pushed him, but winced as the movement made your ass throb. “And how about you carry me back while you’re at it? I’m gonna want to lay down for a bit.”

“You sure you can afford to laze about all day?” he asked, but even so, he picked you up with a grunt and began walking back to the room.

“Shut up. You forgot our clothes.”

His expression was wounded, but unconvincing. “I left them behind on purpose. Do you think I'm stupid or something?”

“Why on earth?”

“As you’ve been so kind to point out, I have a lot of free time, and I know exactly how I want to spend it. Or would you have me writing lab reports instead?”

You rolled your eyes to avoid his cocksure smirk. “Shut up.”


End file.
